jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AlyssaTheMusicGeek/The typos blog
So, Emma said there should be a blog for all the typos we make, so here are the best, coming from me, because I kinda wanted one too The typo where Dancer "called me hot" Here are those pics you probably wanted: There was a typo Emma made in chat a few days ago. So, let's get this straight, she was trying to call the TB Saga the Taco Bae Saga, and this was a result: Taco BEE Saga I was crafting at that tbh I don't have a pic of the incident, but here's the typo taking over me: Next is the one everyone should forget: The rice typo See, my tablet makes a bunch of mistakes, and this one was the worst, because I was trying to say Ride, and not Rice, so basically I screwed up a Twenty One Pilots song title, because of my tablet being a b****. Not to mention the Ginger typo. Now because of this, Dancer keeps going "I'm a ginger" nowadays. Me '' also'' screwing up a top song title. Update: NOW I have a photo of the rice typo Another typo I'm glad that exists: the golas typo. So, me and Emma were having a PM convo, when this happened: Highlight of today? Maybe. More than likely. How about this? The "put" typo. I've made this a lot, and here is the time I actually got a screenshot of it I've done the "try put Cancer" instead of "try out Cancer". At least I didn't put "get", because that'd be bad Speaking of Cancer, that's also a typo sometimes, because my tablet is a b****. So, one time, trying to say Dancer's name came out as Cancer, and oh boy, you wouldn't even imagine the reaction I also once made the mistake where I accidentally said "Rise" instead of Ride. Very similar to the Rice typo.........except my tablet was in the mood for Katy Perry instead of Twenty One Pilots.......... I accidentally called Ember "Beer". I was having a freak out session over a song on Sunny, and was obviously typing too fast, not paying attention, result is calling her "Beer" I once said "breaking I've"........it sounded incredibly wrong, and I wanted to spam it out, but I really couldn't because it wasn't allowed :/ So, there's one mistake I really regret. I was saying that my demons were being so impatient, since we were on the convo of inner demons, after mentioning Blurryface a bit, and at the end, I said "I might as well paint myself black", except instead of paint, I said PAIN. That was embarrasing, as a top fan myself....... THE PAIN MISTAKE TOOK OVER EMMA, I'M Also, there was a >3 mistake a few times. One, I made myself on JDWiki chat, and another is Emma accidentally saying it, instead of <3. I laughed at hers, but now I finally felt the feeling Did I mention the "accept" typo? This happened in DM Highlighttt I made 4 typos in a row on another chat. I felt embarrassed So..............I seem to have made 2 typos in a row AGAIN with this Great. I need to look at my statements more often Oh, and not to forget, this happened the same day There was a bunch of "laptop" typos too, because of "laptp", but I didn't get a screenshot before I refreshed the chat....... UPDATE: Now I have one So...........Emma made a mistake that is burned in my head. I was crafting at it, because of the reaction Wow, new typo highlight. Emma said "Hoetown" instead of Hometown. We got another top song typo. Warning for the Hoetown just in case Alright, here's another typo that SCREWED UP A P!ATD REFERENCE. Warning for language, because the typo is basically a bad word Here are some other typos that.........are not spelling mistakes, but another type (more language ahead @ the reactions though) Someone who you guys might not know made a hilarious mistake on cc chat, and I laughed a bit harder than I should've I don't know, I talked about Emma too much, and................. Not a spelling mistake, but it's still a mistake So, there was a typo that I was crafting at. Emma accidentally spelt a day wrong Highlight tbh OMG THIS, THIS TYPO, NEEDS TO BE A MEME, I SWEAR This is the most hilarious typo I've seen in ages No, I wasn't crafting with laughter at the Community Central chat.... I lied....... Oh, and I missed this one, but thankfully Dancer got it in. Exact same reaction as mine, for a similar typo, why? I'm kinda regretting not being on chat during the time, I would've been crafting at this Looks like next time I call someone "kids", I'm definitely gonna say LIDS or something, it'll be the funniest thing ever This isn't coming from Alyssa, since she's ded as of now, this is coming from ChristinaGrimmieLove (look at the history if you don't believe me, admins and Just Dance Central). So, we were on chat before Dancer was to leave, and we were supposedly talking about Daya thy queen, and pretty soon, Emma made a remark about a song from her, only there was an extra "l". So, I joked around a little. (Justin Blieiber is better than Justin Beiber, tbh. Ever heard of "Beauty and a Bleat" ft. Nicki Mlinaj? Blaby ft. Ludaclis? What about "Let Mle Love You" with DJ Snlake?) Yeah, definitely going to joke about this forever. Probably going to make them repeat this joke on my tombstone. *as of now I ain't dead from the wiki atm, I just hadn't updated in a while* So, after Ballerina puts in a hilarious type, I got a screenshot that I missed, and was very hilarious. (The screenshot was taken by Emma when I wasn't even there) I would've loved that beer to change Ember into one (get it?) Lookie, another beer typo xp Guess who's back? Yep, Ballerina. Anyway, this happened (I wasn't in chat, I think) while talking about JDC and Joey Balverino. (*cues "Cannibal" by Ke$ha*) Seems like "Underrated The Tree" is a ripoff of "Underneath The Tree", according to this here typo. And this is proof that Dancer messed up twenty one pilots by "good old drugs". (nicejobDancer) First off all, you want to get snappy with me, Dancer? FITE ME. I explained that I could have Spotify on my school iPad, not my school iPda. (What even is an iPda?) That's all from me! (Round Two of Ballerina's Hacking of Typo Blog ends here) Hi, I'm back from the dead A N Y W A Y S, nice job someone on cc chat for saying the inaproppriate words when trying to say someone's name. Just take a look yourself If that wasn't a typo, GTA Gamer, explain yourself (warning for the word) Oh, and then someone wasn't used to typing "mom" on cc chat as well. Some user in the name of "momo" took over the word for someone Idk why I laughed, I think it was just funny to me Oh, and then there's this (shoutout to Ember for the typo, because my reaction was hilarious indeed And for some reason, I freaked out over a simple typo that wasn't ruining anything I had to say A lot happened ever since I seem to have "died" on this wiki, so here's one last typo that I accidentally made Not to mention, someone made fun of it (similar to when I did the paint typo) Just look at my reaction of shame Now, to move on from drinks. Ember was trying to say something to me, and she accidentally called me "alt".....you probably don't get it, here's proof Does anyone have a favorite color? Mine is pink, Ember's is not PING Since typos actually were scattered all over the place between times, I'm just gonna name one right off the bat: calling a user on cc chat KFC (I have a list of screenshots of us cracking up on there, I loved that moment a lot) I was laughing so hard irl, I know it ain't a joke because it's still hilarious Yeah, and for another round two on typos.......Sa (extremely sorry Sam) Nah, Sam's definitely gonna kill me for mentioning this here Well..................idk how many rounds have happened...........but there's so many funny ones I want to add ........like this ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Everything works in here, and since typos are 24/7 on these chat rooms, it probably doesn't really matter? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ There's also this that happened last night *airhorns* Enjoy my nonsense Well, airhorn me, when I say 24/7 typos, karma smacks me Ember caught more karma herself, since I refreshed when this typo happened Yeah, I'm actually waiting for Dancer to think what I KNOW he's gonna think with this typo BACK FROM THE DEAD FOR THIS YOU'RE WELCOME and this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Blog posts